Death is part of Life
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: This is a one shot for a Naruto story set in our verse. i hope you like it.


It was a great after-noon in the city of Tokyo, Japan as the Uzumaki family was getting things done in their home. Kushina was doing the clothes as Naruto was doing the yard work and his little sister was doing her homework for school. Minato was at the Uzumaki Company working on the next thing for Security at the Company. The Uzumaki Company is the best in terms of making and selling Security equipment to the government and the common people around the world. The other two companies' the Uchiha and The Hyuuga are also the sellers of the same thing as well. But the Uzumaki Company is the Number 1 seller in world and the Uchiha are in the 2nd place and Hyuuga are 3rd place.

"Mito can you please come here sweetheart and help Mommy?" Asked Kushina

"Coming Mother!" Said an excited Mito as she went to her mom's bedroom to help her

Mito ran around the corner and up the stairs to her mom's room and stopped when she reached it. "Yes Mom?"

Kushina stopped folding her clothes and looked away from them and smiled at her. "Would you be a dear and help mommy putting her clothes away?" Said a smiling Kushina

Mito had a big smile on her face and nodded to her mom. "Of course Mother!" Mito ran to her and stood there waiting for her mother tell her where to put them.

Kushina handed her some clothes and looked at her. "Ok put those in the closet, Mito."

Mito nodded and went to the closet and opened the door and put the clothes in their spots where they went and closed the door behind her. She then came back to her Mother and saw that she was looking at a picture on her desk next to her computer. She looked at the picture and back to her and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom? What was big sis like before she left?" Asked Mito

Kushina looked at Mito and smiled weakly at her. "She was a bright young teen like you. She always had a smile on her face. But she knew how to fight when she needed too. She always kept an eye on your bother when she was a little girl and helped him become who he is." Kushina said as more tears started to flow.

Naruto was against the wall hearing all this and also tearing because he caused all this to happen.

 _ **20 years ago**_

 _ **The Uzumaki House**_

 _Naruto got home from school. He got to the door and opened it and closed it. He ran to the living room to meet his mom and dad._

" _Mom, dad I'm home!" Naruto shouted_

 _Kushina looked round the corner of the kitchen and saw Naruto. "Hey it's my little boy. How was school?" Said a smiling Kushina to Naruto_

 _Naruto ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Kushina was a little surprised by this. "Naruto Honey what is wrong?" Asked Kushina_

 _Naruto looked up at her and finally he let his tears flow out and he started to ball his eyes out. Kushina looked at him and brought him closer to her and bent down and embraced him. At that moment Minato walked in and leaned again the wall._

" _What's wrong Naruto? What happened at school?" Asked Minato_

 _Naruto looked at both his Mom and Dad and claim down a little to speak._

" _I think I got Hinata in trouble at school today."_

 _Kushina and Minato were surprised by this. Naruto and Hinata were best friends for years now. Kushina looked at her son._

" _What happened, Naruto?" Asked Kushina_

 _Naruto took a breath and started to explain that some of the kids had Hinata pined to the lockers in the middle school hallway. He saw what they were trying to do and he jumped in to save her. She pleaded him to stay out of this one to keep him from getting hurt. He went ahead and punched the kids and picked up of them and told him if he ever found him or his friends near Hinata again he would kill them. Kushina was surprised by this._

" _Where was your sister for all this?" Asked Kushina_

" _She was at the end of the hall watching it all play out. She is such a bitch." Naruto said_

 _Kushina gasped at what Naruto had just said and slapped him a crossed the month._

" _NARUTO UZUMAKI you have no right to call your Sister a bitch or anything of the sort." Said an upset Kushina_

 _Minato stayed against the wall hearing all of this and decided to speak up._

" _Naruto, your sister must have a reason to not get involved in Hinata's fight. Don't you think so too?"_

 _Naruto looked at them both and just went red with rage. Just before he would blow up Rebecca entered the house and removed her tank top and shorts and put them into the washer. Then she came into the Living room in just her blue bra and underwear. Naruto turned to face her and pointed at her and she stopped and looked at him._

" _YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Naruto yelled at her_

 _Rebecca looked at Naruto after hearing him say that to her his big sister. She stood her ground and Looked at Naruto then to her mom and dad. Kushina and Minato looked at her and were shocked to see her with a claim look on her face. Naruto continued to let his rage out at his older sister._

" _You fucking whore why didn't you fucking help Hinata when she needed it. You let her fight on her own. Why did you let that happen? You aren't the sister I remember, the one who said who would protect me and Hinata when we needed it. But yet you let her fight on her, you fucking bitch. I don't want you as my sister anymore. Better yet I wish you were never my sister in the first place at all." Naruto said to her in a blind rage_

 _All Rebecca did was walked past him and headed up the stairs and to her room. They watched as the girl just got told off by her brother and she looked fine by it. Naruto turned back to his Mother and Father and man were they mad._

" _NARUTO!" They said unison_

 _Naruto jumped and landed on his ass. He looked up and saw a Raging Kushina in front of him._

" _You had no right to say that at all to her like that. Now when you are claimed down I want you to go up to her room later and say you're sorry to her." Said a threating Kushina_

 _Naruto went pale as a ghost and just nodded and Minato shuddered from his wife's wrath._

 _ **Later that Night**_

 _Naruto went up to his sister's room to say sorry to what he said earlier in the day to her. When he knocked on her door there was no answer at all. He opened her door to see if she was in there and when he did all there was an empty room and no Rebecca at all. He looked around her room and saw that there was a note on her bed. He went over to it and picked it up and opened it and read it. After reading it Naruto yelled for his mom and dad. They rushed out of the bedroom and went to Naruto._

" _Naruto honey what is it." Asked Kushina_

 _Naruto handed her the note. Kushina took it and Starting to read it._

 _ **Dear Mom, Dad, and Naruto,**_

 _ **I am leaving this note to you guys. I'm saying good bye to you all and to Japan and I'm leaving tonight to go to the airport and am going to be living the United States from now on. I know this sudden but I was paling to do this anyways. I'm going to join the Police force and do what I can to get higher up and make a good impact there. I love all you guys and know when you tell the others of this I'll have already revolted my stats of living in Japan and going to live in Virginia. Please tell everyone I love them and will miss them. And this is the last time you'll hear from me mom and dad. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Love you're lovely charming Daughter,**_

 _ **Rebecca Heaven Uzumaki**_

 _ **P.S.: Naruto the reason I didn't get into the fight was in was because she asked me to not get into it at all and let her take them on by herself. So I did what she wished. But I still love you kido even after what you what you said. But I won't let those words go no matter how long I live they hurt Naruto. Be nicer to your baby sister for me.**_

 _Kushina stopped reading and fell to her knees and started to cry. Minato went to her and stayed by her side. Naruto then lost it too and went to his mom and dad and they all cried that Rebecca had left._

 _*End Flashback*_

Naruto turned to look outside the window and saw that it was night time and there was a bad thunderstorm happening outside. When he looked at out the window he saw some lights and wondered what was going on. So he went over to the window and looked outside and saw two police cars outside his house and then two people got out and started to walk to the door. They all heard Knocking on the front door and they all went downstairs and Kushina opened it with a smile on her face. When she opened it was Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi and Jiraiya what brings you here at this hour and in the storm." Asked a Surprised Kushina

They looked at her and asked if they might be able to come inside. Kushina let them inside and closed the door. Mito rant o them and hugged them.

"Hello Grampa Jiraiya and Uncle Kakashi." She said in her usual happy tone

Kushina looked at them and wondered what was wrong,

"Guys what's wrong."

They both looked up at her. "Kushina I think its better you seat down for this news because there's no happy way to say it." Said Jiraiya

They all sat down on the couch and wait for one of them to say what was going on here. Kakashi looked like he was about to say something before Jiraiya began first.

"Kushina when was the last time you ever spoke to your Daughter, Rebecca." Asked a low voiced Jiraiya

"It was 20 years ago when she left. Why?" Asked a confused Kushina

Jiraiya looked for the right way to say this news to them. Jiraiya took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Kushina I'm sorry to inform you on this but your Daughter Rebecca was shot and killed earlier this week." Said a shacking Jiraiya

Kushina was horror fired by this news. Her Daughter killed. She then got up and grabbed hold of Jiraiya and asked him how with tears in her eyes. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Mito and also saw the looks on their faces as well.

"Your Daughter was on a long term Mission for the CIA. She was working on this for over 5 years now. Her mission was to take down a dangerous group called the sons of satin. They were a group of rapes, murders, drug dealers and human traffickers. She knew the ricks when she joined the CIA 20 years ago. This was going to be her final mission for the CIA. She was to get close to the leaders of the group and lean their plains and other things using anything she had. For 5 years she was in that group and did what she needed to in the group to be one of them. She did all that with flying colors. On the last meeting with the Leaders of the group info got linked and she was put in danger. The small house she was at was the meeting place for them. She was going to kill all of them in one try. When told her that her cover was blown and to get out of there, but she was your daughter and she spent too much time getting this meeting. So she took out her ear piece and smashed it. All we had now was the live feed from her clip in her hair. She then took off all her weapons and places them on the table in front of her and then slowly took off her clothes and put her 1911 and chest holster back on and strapped it on and picked up her 12 gag shutgun and cocked it back and was ready for the action to begin. When the car pulled up she got behind the counter and waited. She peaked out the window of the kicten and saw that all the 6 leaders were here. She knew them well and knew they would break off into two 3 man teams. One for the front and one for the back. Then the front door was kicked opened and there it was the gun fire started. She jumped up and blasted two of them and the third one hid behind the wall. She moved closer and cocked her gun and aimed it at the wall and pulled the trigger and killed him. Out for the shutgun she threw it away and pulled out her 1911 and was ready for the next ones to come. That was when the door blasted opened and knocked her to back and she fired off some shots and got one of them in the chest. When the smoke she got to her and she was shot in the leg and then in the shoulder. She shot a few more rounds off and caped the asshole in the chest as she laid there bleeding with a 45 cal in led and shoulder. The sixth leader came in and looked at her and pulled his gun back and aimed it ready for the kill. But Rebecca was ready for death and she raised hers as well. The both pulled at the same time and leader was killed with a shot through his skull and Rebecca got a shot in her gut. After all of it was done we arrived on scene and saw what had happened. The leaders were killed and we found Rebecca on the living room floor. She died from massive blood loss." Explained Jiraiya

Kushina, Naruto, and Mito couldn't believe what they were hearing. Kakashi came in front of them and bowed to them.

"Rebecca did always a thing for getting horny off of getting in gun fights and knowing that she could get killed. But that's what made her the best female in the CIA. She wasn't afraid to die." Said Kakashi

The thunderstorm continued to pour it was like it was crying for the loss of the Uzumaki family.


End file.
